


Looking For a Story

by AzaleaEve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaleaEve/pseuds/AzaleaEve
Summary: Im looking for a specific Harry/Voldemort (I think) story. Any help would be appreciated! I'll delete this as soon as I find it.





	Looking For a Story

So I'm looking for a story whose title and author I dont remember and I'm not sure if it's on here or fanfic.net. Anyway, here are some basic details that I remember:  
•I'm pretty sure it's au with Voldemort as the minister or ruler.  
• Harry is the son of Sirius Black and Sirius's God sister (which is a major plot point)  
•Harry actually has violet eyes but wears a glamour?  
• Hermione ends up being exiled after being falsely accused for hurting her sister (emma??)  
• She ends up marrying a priest or someone related to the church...

Thank you for your help!


End file.
